Episode 9929 (18th November 2019)
Plot Adam downplays the threat from Ray, assuring Michelle that nondisclosure agreements are difficult to enforce. Michelle tells Adam Robert's dirty secret and hires him to help her take him to the cleaners. Paul comes clean to David about the part he played in Josh's about-turn. Robert finds Vicky in a foul mood after learning about him and Michelle. Tyler goes for Robert the minute he sees him. Tim surprises Sally by saying that he doesn't believe in God. Paul is interested in what made David open up about what Josh did to him. David recounts Aidan's suicide and notes that if it wasn't for Shona it could have been him in Aidan's place. Robert asks Vicky if she'll let him be involved in his baby's life now that she knows the truth. David tells Billy about Paul threatening Josh. Chesney is sorry that he avoided Sinead in her final hours and cries into Daniel's arms. Daniel shows him little understanding and makes him feel worse but with some prompting from Carla he apologises. Beth turns on the jukebox in an attempt to lift the gloomy atmosphere as it's not what Sinead would have wanted. Vicky offers Robert a second chance now that there's no future for him and Michelle. Robert admits that he and Michelle are back together and turns her down. Vicky tells him he's dead to her and orders him to leave. Sally pretends to be offended by Tim's lack of faith and makes him pray with her as a wind-up. Michelle shares her plan to take the bistro from Robert with Carla. Daniel retreats to Victoria Gardens, where he and Sinead were married, before Peter and Carla walk him home. Billy is afraid that he's scared Paul off by taking Bernie on but Paul returns and kisses him passionately. Daniel finds the flat trashed. Peter calls the police and deals with them while Daniel takes Bertie to No.1, not knowing what was taken. Peter confirms to Carla that Daniel's laptop containing Sinead's videos has been nicked. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Arlene Tinker - Alison Burrows *Nancy Tinker - Kate Fitzgerald *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *The police officer who reponds to the burglary at Daniel Osbourne's flat is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel is horrified to find his flat ransacked; Tyler and Vicky see red over Robert’s betrayal; and Paul and David confide in one another. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,698,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2019 episodes